No tear do Céu
thumb|400px A graça de Cristo cobre o pecador, livrando-o da tragédia de sua condição decaída. A roupa com que ele é coberto não lhe custa nada. Não porque seja de fabricação barata. Mas pelo fato de que o pecador jamais poderia pagar por ela, ainda que trabalhasse por toda a eternidade. A metáfora da graça como vestimenta é o tema de nosso estudo. Desde a antiguidade, trajes e vestimentas são mais do que proteção para o corpo. Marcam a divisão de classes e identificam a pessoa ao seu nível na escala social. Por exemplo: entre os sumérios, era comum andar descalço ou usar sandálias. Sapatos de couro macio e fino eram exclusividade dos dirigentes. No Egito, o faraó e os sacerdotes usavam sandálias de papiro. As mulheres e os demais, inclusive os ricos, andavam descalços. Atualmente, grifes globais demarcam quem é socialmente importante e atestam o potencial financeiro de seus usuários. De fato, cada traje tem um significado próprio e se adéqua a uma situação específica. Há roupas para trabalho, esporte e passeio. Há roupas de luto e roupas de festa. Em uma de suas parábolas, Jesus fala do convidado lançado fora da festa de casamento do filho do rei porque não usava a roupa exigida para aquele momento (Mateus 22:11-13). Na sociedade em geral, usar a roupa certa é importante. Teria Cristo ensinado que essas mesmas regras de etiqueta se aplicam ao reino de Deus? Na realidade, como em outras parábolas, Jesus utilizou um exemplo da vida prática para ilustrar um conceito espiritual. Ao estudarmos sobre as vestes que Cristo oferece a todos, iremos descobrir que a “moda celestial” não tem como finalidade separar as pessoas nem estratificar classes sociais. Essas vestimentas nos integram ao ambiente celestial, fazendo-nos sentir parte da família divina. Com as vestes de Cristo, podemos nos colocar na presença de Deus, onde jamais poderíamos entrar com as roupas de fabricação humana, ainda que fossem os mais exclusivos modelos da alta costura. Ao falar de roupas, costumamos pensar na aparência. Mas a Bíblia usa essa ilustração para falar de algo que diz respeito à essência da humanidade e de sua relação com Deus. Infinitamente maior do que a alegria de usar uma roupa nova é receber de Deus uma condição espiritual renovada. É isto o que atesta o apóstolo Paulo: “Como são felizes aqueles que têm suas transgressões perdoadas, cujos pecados são apagados!” (Romanos 4:7, NVI). A seguir, iremos analisar três pontos: (1) a vergonha e a nudez do ser humano em face à completa corrupção causada pelo pecado; (2) a alegria de receber as vestes de Cristo; (3) a importância de andar a altura do traje com o qual fomos vestidos, por meio da obediência pela fé. Corrupção completa Jamais iremos valorizar as vestes da justiça divina, com as quais Cristo nos cobre, a menos que tenhamos a real dimensão de nossa condição pecaminosa. Segundo Isaías 64:6, toda justiça humana apartada de Deus equivale a “trapos sujos” (NTLH). Diante da realidade do pecado, o profeta reconhece que mesmo nossas boas ações carregam o germe do mal e um potencial maléfico marca todo ato humano por mais bem-intencionado que seja. Por isso, Isaías descreve seu próprio povo, ao quebrar a aliança com Deus, como folhas secas espalhadas pelo vento (v. 7). A cena descrita por Isaías não se limita a um tempo e lugar específico. Em sua carta aos Romanos, o apóstolo Paulo retoma citações do Antigo Testamento (cf. Ec 7:20; Sl 14:2, 3; 143:2) para reconhecer a completa e irrestrita corrupção do gênero humano. Judeus e gentios se encontram debaixo da condenação de Deus (Rm 3:9). Os primeiros são condenados pela lei escrita; os demais, pela lei da consciência (Rm 2:12). Por isso, diante de Deus, todos são considerados indesculpáveis (Rm 1:20). Assim, de acordo com a Bíblia, o pecado na realidade humana não é apenas um acidente de percurso, mas um fato que engloba todas as esferas da existência terrena. O texto de 1 João 3:4 afirma que “pecado é a transgressão da lei”. Porém, essa transgressão não se limita aos atos pecaminosos. Está na própria essência da experiência humana. Segundo o apóstolo Paulo, “tudo o que não provém da fé é pecado” (Rm 14:23). Portanto, pensar no pecado apenas em termos de conduta e ações visíveis seria reduzir inadvertidamente a extensão dos estragos causados pelo mal. George Knight destaca a universalidade do pecado: “Há algo que nunca será necessário ensinar a ninguém – como pecar. Todas as outras coisas têm que ser ensinadas. Pecar é algo que vem naturalmente. Toda nação, toda comunidade precisa da polícia e das forças armadas. Desde o Éden, não há paraísos imaculados na Terra. Desde o pecado, vivemos fora do Éden.” Completamente vestidos Quando reconhecemos a profundidade com que a Bíblia retrata a experiência do pecado é, de fato, mais fácil vislumbrar a ampla dimensão da obra divina da justificação. Do contrário, acabamos por reduzir em nossa compreensão a amplitude do ato salvífico de Cristo. “Se o pecado é definido como uma série de ações, o passo seguinte, segundo essa lógica, é que a justificação consiste em uma série de comportamentos e ações.” Porém, tal ideia se afasta da verdade bíblica para cair na armadilha do legalismo condenado por Cristo na religiosidade de Sua época. O que a Palavra de Deus nos mostra é que apenas uma força sobrenatural, vinda do Alto, é capaz de tirar o pecador de seu “poço de perdição”, do lamaçal em que se afunda, sendo capaz de colocá-lo sobre uma rocha e lhe firmar os passos (Sl 40:2). Essa obra de restauração começa com a ação divina de buscar o perdido. DEle é a iniciativa de amar. “Mas Deus prova o Seu próprio amor para conosco pelo fato de ter Cristo morrido por nós, sendo nós ainda pecadores” (Rm 5:8). Dessa forma, a justificação é a obra que Deus realiza em nosso favor. Não vem de nós, mas de Deus (Ef 2:8). Frank Holbrook afirma que a justificação divina pode ser didaticamente resumida em três pontos principais: perdão dos pecados, justiça imputada e adoção na família de Deus. Em Cristo, temos a garantia do perdão dos pecados, os quais são apagados e esquecidos por Deus (Jr 31:34; Hb 8:12, 10:17). Mas o castigo do pecado não foi anulado em um passe de mágica. Se a atitude de Deus em relação ao pecador fosse semelhante à de um pai permissivo, fazendo de conta que a quebra de Sua santa lei não era nada, o pecado se tornaria a lei do Universo. O castigo veio em sua máxima intensidade. Porém, não caiu sobre o pecador infectado pelo mal, mas sobre Cristo, que jamais conheceu o pecado. “O castigo que nos traz a paz estava sobre Ele, e pelas Suas pisaduras fomos sarados” (Is 53:5). Dessa maneira, a cruz revela diante de todo o Universo a misericórdia e também a justiça de Deus ao declarar como justo aquele que foi maculado pela injustiça (Rm 3:26). Ao declarar que o pecador é justo, Deus não mente nem se engana. Fala a verdade, pois o caráter perfeito de Cristo é atribuído a nós, pecadores. O farrapo imundo é trocado pelas vestes de glória. Por isso, é feliz aquele a quem Deus não atribui transgressão (Rm 4:7). Se a justificação fosse baseada naquilo que fazemos, teríamos sérios motivos para temer e nos desesperar, pois nossos melhores esforços sempre estão aquém do padrão divino. Mas sabendo que a justificação se baseia naquilo que Deus realiza por nós, não há o que temer. “E, agora que fomos aceitos por Deus por meio da morte de Cristo na cruz, é mais certo ainda que ficaremos livres, por meio dele, do castigo de Deus” (Rm 5:9 – NTLH). Quando recebemos a graça de Cristo em nossa vida, estamos livres da condenação (Rm 8:1). Mas a bênção é ainda maior. Também somos adotados como filhos na família de Deus (Rm 8:14-17). Como a ovelha perdida que foi reintegrada ao rebanho do bom pastor, ou como o filho pródigo aceito pelo pai amoroso (Lc 15), temos o privilégio de ser chamados filhos de Deus. Obediência pela fé Ainda nos resta uma pergunta: Como deve ser a vida de um filho de Deus, aceito em Sua família pela graça meritória de Cristo? Se a graça cobre seus pecados, ele se tornará um pecador despreocupado com as consequências de seus atos? Ou será alguém perfeito, livre de pecados depois de alcançar sua nova posição diante do Pai? O apóstolo Paulo nos ajuda a responder aos dois questionamentos. Em primeiro lugar, não podemos nos conformar à vida de pecado, confiando em uma suposta graça transigente com a indiferença ao chamado de Cristo. “Permaneceremos no pecado, para que seja a graça mais abundante? De modo nenhum! Como viveremos ainda no pecado, nós os que para ele morremos?” (Rm 6:1 e 2). Na realidade, o professo cristão que vive na prática do pecado, menosprezando de forma consciente e obstinada as claras orientações da Palavra de Deus, invalida em sua própria vida o sacrifício de Cristo (Hb 10:26). Esse engano é denunciado pelo teólogo alemão Dietrich Bonhoeffer. Ele o chama de graça barata. Essa falsa graça justifica o pecado, e não o pecador. “O mundo encontra fácil cobertura para seus pecados dos quais não tem remorsos e não deseja verdadeiramente libertar-se. A graça barata é, por isso, uma negação da Palavra viva de Deus.” Tentando fugir da graça barata, também é possível cair na armadilha do perfeccionismo legalista. Em sua primeira experiência religiosa, o apóstolo Paulo, ainda conhecido como Saulo de Tarso, se propôs a guardar todas as regras e mandamentos da Lei, em todos os detalhes conhecidos. Ele mesmo classifica sua experiência religiosa como “irrepreensível” do ponto de vista dos regulamentos (Fp 3:5). Porém, ao redescobrir a existência do ponto de vista de Cristo, o apóstolo passou a considerar tudo aquilo como “refugo” (v. 8). Sua mudança ocorreu quando ele entendeu a fórmula da salvação pela graça: “Não eu, mas Cristo”. Seu problema não estava em procurar guardar os mandamentos. Na verdade, o grave problema estava em guardá-los como forma de se justificar diante de Deus. Mas sua conversão alterou todo seu antigo sistema de valores. Dali em diante, seu desejo era “ser achado nEle, não tendo justiça própria, que procede de lei, senão a que é mediante a fé em Cristo, a justiça que procede de Deus, baseada na fé” (Fp 3:9). Estar em Cristo foi o objetivo constante da vida de Paulo. Esse também deve ser o propósito de todo verdadeiro cristão: morrer para o pecado e viver para Cristo, em novidade de vida (Rm 6:4). A Bíblia não esconde os erros de Paulo após seu encontro com Cristo. No final de sua carreira cristã, ele mesmo admitiu que ainda estava em busca da perfeição. O mesmo acontece com todos os que se propõem a andar com Cristo. Portanto, o cristão deve ter o coração aberto a aprender com as falhas e crescer com as derrotas, reconhecendo a completa dependência de Cristo e de seu sacrifício substitutivo, tendo em vista a obediência por meio da fé. Alguém que viva essa experiência em sua vida, dia a dia, sem desistir de buscar a Deus, mesmo em meio a crises e decepções, conhecerá na prática o que significa santificação. Ao declararmos nossa fé em Cristo, Ele nos justifica. E ao vivermos diariamente submetendo a Deus nossos planos e sonhos, perseverando em buscá-Lo, confessando nossos erros e rogando o poder para vencê-los, então Ele opera em nós uma transformação que se estende pelo prazo de uma vida. O desígnio de Paulo deve também ser o nosso: “Uma coisa faço: esquecendo-me das coisas que para trás ficam e avançando para as que diante de mim estão, prossigo para o alvo, para o prêmio da soberana vocação de Deus em Cristo Jesus” (Fp 3:13 e 14). Conclusão Como resultado do pecado, a humanidade inteira foi colocada debaixo da ira de Deus, incapaz de se salvar por conta própria. Toda a nossa justiça é semelhante a trapos sujos. Temos a nossa disposição a justificação como resultado do sacrifício substitutivo de Cristo, uma dádiva gratuita de Deus a todo ser humano. Por meio da fé em Cristo, recebemos o perdão dos pecados, somos revestidos pela justiça de Cristo e adotados na família de Deus. A alegria da salvação deve nos motivar a buscar diariamente o poder de Deus para alcançar uma experiência vitoriosa na vida cristã. Guilherme Silva 1. NERY, Marie Louise. A evolução da indumentária: subsídios para criação de figurino. Rio de Janeiro: Ed. Senac Nacional, 2003. p. 25. 2. ADAMS, Roy. La natureza de Cristo. Buenos Aires: Asociación Casa Editora Sudamericana, 2003. p. 114. 3. KNIGHT, George R. I used to be perfect. Berrien Springs: Andrews University Press, 2001. p. 17. do autor 4. ________________. The pharisee’s guide to perfect holiness. Boise: Pacific Press Publishing Association, 1992. p. 21. do autor 5. HOLBROOK, Frank B. O sacerdócio expiatório de Jesus Cristo. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 2002. p. 227. 6. DEVER, Mark; LAWRENCE, Thomas Michael. It is well: expositions on substitutionary atonement. Wheaton: Crossway Books, 2010. p 121. 7. BONHOEFFER, Dietrich. Discipulado. 8 ed. São Leopoldo, RS: Sinodal, 2004. p. 9. ________________________________________ Guilherme Silva é pastor e jornalista. Atua como editor-associado de livros na Casa Publicadora Brasileira